


Carved in Stone

by happywriter16



Series: Ain't it good to know you have a friend? verse [2]
Category: Justified
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Character of Color, Female Character of Color, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywriter16/pseuds/happywriter16
Summary: Rachel and Raylan talk about something she said to him.
Series: Ain't it good to know you have a friend? verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738321
Kudos: 8





	Carved in Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the quote “Insults should be written in sand, compliments should be carved in stone.” Author Unknown.

They’re at Art’s house. They being Raylan, Tim and Rachel. They had celebrated with the other guys but saved the good stuff for later.

Art and Tim are at the dining room table. Tim’s got his chin on his crossed arms, looking at Art. Art’s close, head bowed low like he’s telling him a secret.

Rachel and Raylan are outside. She’s sitting on the railing, back to one of the posts. Raylan leans on the railing, looking at the front yard, street, neighbors on the other side. It’s bright enough with the moon and the street lights to make out if there are other people awake at the late - more like early - hour. No one else seems to be up.

“Did you mean it about the show tunes?” Raylan asks, breaking the companionable silence they’ve been sharing. She’d come out first, he followed a few minutes later. He gave her a smile and then went to leaning on the railing.

“Yeah,” Rachel says, answer quick like of all the questions to ask, he would ask that.

“Saw Porgy and Bess once.” She looks at him, brows arched as if to ask really? He knows her well enough to not have to look. “Yeah. A girl I was seeing down in Miami was into theather. I liked it. Though I’m not a fan of musicals. I could never understand just breaking out into song.” When she laughs, he laughs, too. “Bess wasn’t as pretty as you though.”

“You flirting with me Raylan?” She looks at him.

He looks at her. “Just repaying a compliment. You did say I was easy on the eyes.”

“That I did.” There’s a beat then Tim calling her name. Something about settling a bet. She slides of the railing to make her way back inside.

Raylan turns, leans back against the railing, hands at his side. “Said I was a good marshal, too.”

She turns, her hair sliding across her shoulder. She’s smiling as she says, “Meant that, too.”

“Thank you, Rachel.”

“No problem, Raylan.”


End file.
